


Perdida

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Nightflyers (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Mel não queria perder Lommie.





	Perdida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841197) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 03 - Lost (Perdida).

Foi só quando perdeu Lommie que Mel percebeu que tinha se apaixonado por ela. Apesar de ter falado tanto sobre não envolver sentimentos, ela se arrependeu quando percebeu que suas ações afastaram Lommie, mas tinha pensado que esse sentimento ia passar. Foi preciso que Lommie ficasse presa dentro da matriz de cristal, arriscando sua própria existência para lhes dar uma chance de sobrevivência, para Mel perceber que não podia mais ignorar seus sentimentos. Tanta coisa tinha mudado para ela naquela nave, e ela já tinha perdido tanto. Não podia suportar perder Lommie também, ainda que talvez fosse tarde demais para perceber isso.


End file.
